urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight's Curse series
Knight's Curse series, aka Hatchet Knights by Karen Duvall. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview BOOK ONE BLURB: Orphan. Crusader. Angel. Thief. A skilled knife fighter since the age of nine, Chalice knows what it's like to live life on the edge—precariously balanced between the dark and the light. But the time has come to choose. The evil sorcerer who kidnapped her over a decade ago requires her superhuman senses to steal a precious magical artifact...or she must suffer the consequences. Desperate to break the curse that enslaves her, Chalice agrees. But it is only with the help of Aydin—her noble warrior protector—that she will risk venturing beyond the veil to discover the origins of her power. Only for him will she dare to fully embrace her awesome talents. For a deadly duel is at hand, and Chalice alone will have to decide between freedom...and the love of her life. ~ Karen Duvall — Official Author Website Lead's Species * Half Angel, Half human hybrid (nephilim) Primary Supe * Angels, gargoyles What Sets it Apart *refreshing magical abilities *a curse with a twist Narrative Type and Narrators * written in the first person from Chalice's point of view Books in Series Knight's Curse series: # Knight's Curse (2011) # Darkest Knight (2012) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet World Building Setting Denver Places: * Vyantara Fatherhouse: Supernatural Elements ✥ Sorcerers, Angels (aka Arelim), Fallen Angels, warriors, gargoyles, enhanced humans, magic tattoo, Order of the Hatchet, magical artifacts, Warriors, super mob, mummy’s hand, , , Glossary: * Order of the Hatchet: Chalice's mother was a member of the Order of the Hatchet, which is based on a true-to-life group of women back in Medieval Spain who took up arms (i.e., hatchets) to defend their homes against a Muslim army while their menfolk were off fighting other battles 'Groups & Organizations': * Vyantara: mysterious supernatural mob-type group—collects magical artifacts and sells them for huge profits to its clients from the dark side of the supernatural world. They want to take all the magic dark or light to use for their gain. Chalice is one of several thieves enslaved by the Vyantara to track down and steal the magical objects. Gavin Heinrich is its egomaniacal CEO. World ✥ This world is populated with a variety of supernaturals, primarily sorcerers, Angels (aka Arelim), Fallen Angels, and gargoyles, with some enhanced humans thrown into the mix. Gavin is the egomaniacal CEO of a mysterious supernatural mob-type group called the Vyantara, which collects magical artifacts and sells them for huge profits to its clients from the dark side of the supernatural world. Chalice is one of several thieves enslaved by the Vyantara to track down and steal the magical objects. Based on the first two books, this series appears to have no over-arching story line. Book 1 and book 2 have completely different settings and mythologies, so they can definitely be read as stand-alones. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Duvall: Knight's Curse Series : "Chalice is a modern-day knight descended from an order of female knights that existed int he Middle Ages and actually used hatchets to defend their homes when the men went off to fight. In Chalice’s twenty-first century world, that order still exist, but the female knights are the progeny of angels. The abilities they inherit are their most powerful weapons…" ~ GR reader | Maja ✥ Gavin, a member of the Vyantara, uses humans, demons, angels, gargoyles or whatever supernatural he can get his hands on to do his bidding in stealing priceless artifacts, artwork or other curiosities. In return, he sells them and makes a huge profit. As long as he can control his supernatural servants, he has the perfect gig. Chalice has been trained by Gavin (and other instructors controlled by Gavin), in knife fighting, combat, stealth, and deception. She is good at her job and she hates it. She hates that she has to hurt people, lie to them, and steal from potentially good, honest people. However, due to her indentured servitude, she can’t do a damn thing. Or can she? Aydin comes into the story when Chalice thinks she is going on just another job. Aydin, like Chalice is bonded to a gargoyle named Shojin. Again, like Chalice, Aydin will turn if he does not make contact with his gargoyle within 72 hours. However, Aydin has been around a long time and has quite the story. He has a history that brings to the story more questions than answers, and some conflict that creates some interesting twists. ~ GR Reader (Michelle) Protagonist ✥ The heroine is Chalice, who is half-angel and half-human. As the series opens, she has superhuman senses that require her to shield her eyes, plug her ears, and filter her breathing so that she is not overwhelmed by her surroundings. Duvall has gone overboard with Chalice's various skills (e.g., brilliant art historian, master impersonator, talented Visayan knife fighter since childhood). For the past 13 of her 25 years, Chalice has been enslaved by an evil sorcerer (Gavin Heinrich), who has bonded her to a homicidal gargoyle (Shui). Every 72 hours, Shui must lick Chalice's tattoo or she will permanently turn into a gargoyle herself—kind of gross, but inventive. Chalice's romantic interest is Aydin Berkant, who starts out as human, then is transformed twice (once in book 1 and once in book 2) into a different form. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Duvall: Knight's Curse Series ✥ When Chalice was still a child, a man named Gavin comes to the monastery claiming that he is Chalice’s dad. The monks have no reason to doubt him since he has ways to prove his fatherhood. Chalice instantly knows that Gavin is lying (she heard Gavin talking to his men from miles away before he approached the monastery). Chalice vocalizes her suspicions and in the end, Gavin takes Chalice and kills the monks that raised her. Fast-forward 12 years. Chalice is bonded to Shui. Not by choice. Shui is a gargoyle and he was one vicious human being before he was turned into a gargoyle. Shui continues his viciousness in gargoyle form and there is no love lost between Chalice and Shui. So why is Chalice bonded with Shui? Because Gavin controls Shui, and unless Chalice makes contact with Shui every 72 hours, Chalice will turn into a gargoyle as well (trust me, these gargoyles are dangerous scary creatures, not the little stone gargoyles you may be used to). Gavin uses this forced bonding to control Chalice and Chalice is forced to use her senses to be a kick ass thief (she can hear when people are approaching from miles away. She can hear the pins in a combination lock as it turns; she can see not only what is in front of her, but also what was in the room previously. She can smell not only blood but also whose blood it is). Chalice hates magic. She hates magic because the Vyantara use it to hurt people and force their hand. However, Aydin shows Chalice another side to magic. He introduces her to wide range of characters that opens Chalice’s eyes and more importantly gives her hope that one day she can be free of the servitude placed on her. ~ GR Reader (Michelle) Sidekick * Name: Elmo / What: magical sidekick / Sidekick-to: Chalice / About: / Book First Seen:Knight's Curse (2011) Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Karen Duvall * Website: Karen Duvall -- Official Author Website * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Romance Bio: Karen Duvall is a native Californian who grew up in Hawaii, lived in Colorado most of her adult life, and now lives in Bend, Oregon with her husband and four incredibly spoiled pets. She has three grown children and six grandchildren. Karen has been telling stories since the age of three, when she wasn’t yet able to write but could tell her tales to her mother, who wrote them down for her. Illustrating the stories with crayons was one of her favorite parts of writing those early books. She still draws pictures, but put her crayons away in favor of computer graphics. Karen is a professional graphic designer with a passion for portraying her characters and scenes by painting pictures with words. ~ Goodreads | Karen Duvall (Author of 'Til The World Ends) Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Luna (division of Harlequin) * Author Page: # Knight's Curse: Paperback, 315 pages, Pub: Aug 23rd 2011—ISBN: 0373803400 # Darkest Knight: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: March 20th 2012—ISBN: 0373803443 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Knight's Curse (2011): Orphan. Crusader. Angel. Thief. A skilled knife fighter since the age of nine, Chalice knows what it's like to live life on the edge - precariously balanced between the dark and the light. But the time has come to choose. The evil sorcerer who kidnapped her over a decade ago requires her superhuman senses to steal a precious magical artifact...or she must suffer the consequences. Desperate to break the curse that enslaves her, Chalice agrees. But it is only with the help of Aydin - her noble warriorprotector - that she will risk venturing beyond the veil to discover the origins of her power. Only for him will she dare to fully embrace her awesome talents. For a deadly duel is at hand, and Chalice alone will have to decide between freedom...and the love of her life. ~ Karen Duvall -- Official Author Website ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Darkest Knight (2012): "Betray your sisters or your lover. You choose." After the warrior she loves saved her from a murderous gargoyle, Chalice watched helplessly as Aydin turned into a gargoyle himself. Now, free from the curse that enslaved her, Chalice pledges to join her sister knights in The Order of the Hatchet—and do whatever it takes to regain Aydin's humanity…and his love. What she encounters within their hallowed sanctuary is pure intrigue. Someone—or something—is murdering her sisters in their sleep, provoking fear and suspicion among the order. Meanwhile, Aydin, unable to stay away, starts haunting Chalice's dreams, urging her onward. Ultimately, Chalice will be faced with an agonizing choice—one that will tear away at her newfound identity and force her to choose between duty and desire. ~ Karen Duvall -- Official Author Website First Sentences # Knight's Curse (2011) — Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I'd see them coming long before hurt me. I would hear them, too. Maybe even smell them. # Darkest Knight (2012) — "You're coming with me, right?" I asked Rafe when he opened the silver veil that separated the physical world from the realm of the angels. Quotes * Gargoyles - Fiction (100 books) ~ Goodreads * Knights (Duvall) Series~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Knight's Curse (Knight's Curse #1) by Karen Duvall *Lists That Contain Darkest Knight (Knight's Curse #2) by Karen Duvall * Gargoyles - Fiction (100 books) ~ GR Awards Read Alikes or Betters (suggestions) Sorcerers/Wizards: * Twenty Palaces series * Alex Craft series * Allie Beckstrom series * Magic Ex Libris series * Jessie Shimmer series * Arcadia Bell series * Elemental Assassin series * Dresden Files series * Marla Mason series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Prospero's War series * Magicals Anonymous series * Horngate Witches series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Cassandra Palmer series Gargoyles: * Negotiator Trilogy * Spellmason Chronicles series * Entwined Realms series * Black Wings series * Crimson Moon series * Dreg City series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Hollows series * Harri Phillecki, P.I. series * Negotiator Trilogy * Night Tracker series * Spellmason Chronicles series Angels: * Guild Hunter series * Remy Chandler series * Black Wings series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Dark Angels series * Matthew Swift series Magic Tattoos: * Hunter Kiss series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Hunter Kiss series * Shades of Fury series * Skindancer series — Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2015 UF Release Schedule * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Karen Duvall -- Books — Author Website ~ Author *Knight's Curse series by Karen Duvall ~ Goodreads *Karen Duvall ~ FF *Knight's Curse - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Knights (Duvall) Series ~ Shelfari * Knight's Curse and Darkest Knight ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Knight's Curse series by Karen Duvall ~ FictFact *Karen Duvall - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Duvall: KNIGHT'S CURSE SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Duvall: KNIGHT'S CURSE SERIES *Knights (Duvall) Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Reviews: Royal Street and Knight's Curse - Bewitched Bookworms *Goodreads | Dark Faerie Tales's review of Knight's Curse #1 Interviews: * Author: *Karen Duvall -- Official Author Website *Goodreads | Karen Duvall (Author of 'Til The World Ends) Community, Fan Sites: *Karen Duvall ~ Blog *(6) Karen Duvall Author ~ FB *KarenDuvall (KarenDuvall) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Knight's Curse (Knight's Curse -1) by Karen Duvall.jpg|1. Knight's Curse (2011—Knight's Curse series) by Karen Duvall|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10710459-knight-s-curse Darkest Knight (Knight's Curse -2) by Karen Duvall .jpg|2. Darkest Knight (2012—Knight's Curse series) by Karen Duvall |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12659831-darkest-knight Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Nephilim Category:Gargoyles Category:Super-Enhanced Humans Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Magical Objects Category:Sorcerers Category:Angels Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Great Sidekicks